Printing devices, such as printers, are devices that are capable of forming images and text on media, such as paper. Examples of such printing devices include inkjet printers, which eject ink onto media to print on the media, and laser printers, which employ toner to print on the media. While many printing devices are used in private settings such as homes of users and private offices of users, other printing devices are used in more public settings, such as enterprise settings like offices, as well as libraries, schools, and so on.
A relatively expensive component of a printing device is the colorant enclosure that contains the colorant supply by which the printing device is able to print on media. For instance, in the case of an inkjet printer, such a colorant enclosure may be an inkjet cartridge containing ink, and which may also contain an inkjet printhead, whereas in the case of a laser printer, such a colorant enclosure may be a toner cartridge containing toner. An issue with printing devices located in public settings is that these colorant supplies are susceptible to theft.